


Give You Something Good to Celebrate

by trulymadlylarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Hair-pulling, Happy 23rd birthday Lima Bean!!!, M/M, Oral Sex, Submissive Harry, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Liam, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:32:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7910131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trulymadlylarry/pseuds/trulymadlylarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam lives with his two best friends, Louis and Harry, who happen to be boyfriends. On his twenty-third birthday, they give him the best gift ever. </p><p>(Title from Katy Perry's "Birthday")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give You Something Good to Celebrate

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I wrote this for my lima bean's 23rd birthday. Comments and feedback are always appreciated! 
> 
> Thanks!
> 
> Love, Cara

Living with Louis and Harry has its perks. There's always an endless supply of bath salts and Adidas cologne. The laundry is incredibly soft and smells like lavender, thanks to Harry's insistent cleanliness. The shelves are fully stocked with chick flicks and romantic comedies. Plus, Louis makes fresh Yorkshire tea every morning.

But unfortunately, living with Louis and Harry also has its downsides.

Sometimes Liam accidentally barges into their room whilst they're having sex. Other times he can't sleep at night, kept awake with the sounds of pornstar moans and sexual screams. Sometimes he overhears their dirty conversations and notices the slight stiffness in Harry's legs when he walks after fucking.

And it's just— weird. It's not weird because they're gay, of course. Liam's openly bisexual and, coincidentally, he met Louis and Harry three years prior at their university's LGBT club. They've been best friends ever since. Three peas in a pod.

But Liam can't help but feel like a third wheel at times. When he agreed to move into a two bedroom apartment with Louis and Harry, he knew it might be awkward on occasion. He knew he would have to watch them kiss and makeout on a daily basis. But the thing is, he didn't expect their intimacy to be _this_ intense and open.

Louis and Harry are completely shameless when it comes to public displays of affection. They're not afraid to snog on the couch or have sex with the door wide open. Liam thinks Harry might have a bit of an exhibitionism kink.

And if Liam sometimes jerks off to the sound of Harry screaming "Daddy," nobody has to know. Especially not Louis. Louis has the tendency to get jealous when someone even  _looks_ at Harry. 

Currently, Liam's lounging in the living room with Louis, playing FIFA on their flat screen television. It's almost midnight and the outside world is dark and sunless. The crescent moon produces a soft white light, filtering through the nearby window. From their third story apartment, they have a nice view of the distant city skyline.

"Time out," Louis says abruptly, pausing their game. He takes a brief break and sips his beer. Their coffee table is covered in half-empty bottles and crushed soda cans. He gives Liam a soft smile. "Your birthday's tomorrow, mate."

Liam turns his head and rolls his eyes. "Please don't remind me."

Louis scoffs. "We should go out and celebrate!"

The brown-eyed boy shakes his head stubbornly. "No, Louis. We're all tight on money right now. I can barely afford my portion of this month's rent."

Louis frowns. "You're so lame."

"I'm not lame, bro. Just broke."

"Whatever," Louis huffs, rolling his eyes. Liam's his best friend, but he doesn't like to party and go to clubs as much as Louis does. He'd much rather sit at home and watch films or play videogames. "Will you at least let us cook you some celebratory birthday dinner?"

"As long as Harry's the one cooking, not you," Liam grumbles, idly scratching his bare chest. "I'd rather not get food poisoning on my twenty-third birthday."

He's only wearing a pair of loose joggers, leaving his torso exposed. Even in this slouched position, his abs are highly defined. He props his feet up on the ottoman and sighs quietly, setting the Xbox controller in his lap.

Louis opens his mouth to say something, probably a snarky comment about Liam getting old and worn-out, but he's interrupted by Harry walking in the living room. He looks sleepy and hazy-eyed, having just woken up. His footsteps are as light as a feather. He's even wearing a pair of fuzzy pink socks. He scrubs his green eyes with his knuckles, yawning cutely.

His long, curly hair is pulled up in a messy bun. He's wearing nothing but an oversized t-shirt that he snagged from Liam during their first semester of college. The hem of the shirt falls mid-thigh, exposing his smooth freshly-shaved legs.

"You're still playing FIFA?" he croaks, stepping closer to the couch. Without any warning, he plops down on Louis's lap and leans his head back against his left shoulder. A pretty pout settles on his strawberry lips.

"We're almost done, baby," Louis assures. His voice turns from scratchy and casual to soft and reassuring. "Go lay back down. I'll join you in a few minutes."

Harry frowns and grabs Louis's smaller hands, wrapping them around his waist. "But I need cuddles, Daddy," he whimpers quietly. "Need my big spoon."

Next to them, Liam's heart leaps in his chest. He's so adorable it actually pains him. He can feel a rush of embarrassment flooding in his veins. He freezes awkwardly and gives them an uneasy look.

"Be a good boy and wait for me, yeah?" Louis murmurs, brushing his thumb over his hip. "Daddy will be there soon to take care of you."

Harry's shoulders slump with defeat. "Fine." He gives Louis a chaste kiss on his cheek, pressing his soft lips to his dark stubble.

With that, the youngest boy stands up from Louis's lap and sulks back to their shared bedroom. The door clicks shut behind him.

Liam clears his throat and tries to ignore the sizzle of arousal in his stomach. "I, um, want me to unpause the game?" he asks, his voice rushed and cracky.

Louis smirks and gives him a quick once-over. He looks flustered and awkward. "Did you just get turned on by my boyfriend?" he asks suspiciously.

Liam's eyes widen. "What? No! Of course not. You two are my best friends," he argues, scoffing at the accusation.

"Right," Louis drawls with a hint of doubt in his tone. He glances at Liam's crotch, noticing the slight bulge. "It's okay if you wanna fuck him, y'know."

Liam nearly chokes on his own spit. "What the hell, Louis! I don't want to fuck Harry."

"Really?" Louis asks, raising an eyebrow. "Your boner disagrees."

Liam blushes hotly and covers his hard-on with his hands. A few beats of uncertain silence pass between them. "Even if I _did_ want to have sex with Harry, I wouldn't. You two have been together for nearly four years now and you love each other like crazy. I'd never do that to you, mate."

Louis shrugs and takes another swig of his beer. "I'd let you fuck him," he says passively. "I'd still be in charge, of course, and I'd tell you want to do. But I think he'd really like it, and judging by your reaction, I think you'd enjoy it too.

Liam grumbles something incoherently. He tries not to think about Harry on his hands and knees, begging for his cock. Tries not to think about Louis instructing him and showing him what to do. Tries not to think about Harry calling him Daddy.

"Whatever," he huffs, feeling uncomfortable and ashamed. "I'm going to bed, Louis."

He turns around to leave, disappearing down the darkened hallway. But before he can open his bedroom door, Louis speaks up.

"Oh, and Liam?"

He pauses with his hand on the doorknob. "Yeah?"

"Happy birthday," Louis says with a smug smile on his face. It's a knowing smile. It's an I-know-you-want-to-have-a-threesome smile.

Liam furrows his brow and glances at the silver watch on his wrist. It's 12:03. He's officially twenty-three years old.

He rolls his eyes and walks into his room, shutting and locking the door behind him. Then he climbs on his bed and pulls out his hard cock, fucking his fist and biting his lip to suppress his moans. He closes his eyes and guiltily thinks about thrusting into Harry's tight heat. He fantasizes about Louis ordering him to go faster, to grab Harry's hips and pound into him mercilessly.

He comes so hard he sees stars.

-

At first, Liam's twenty-third birthday isn't very special. He still has to go to work at eight o'clock in the morning. He still has to sit through boring business meetings and unexciting powerpoint presentations. He still has to spend his day cramped in a small cubicle, hunched over a computer desk.

But when he returns to their flat later that evening, things take an interesting twist.

Harry greets him at the front door with a wide, dimpled smile and a warm hug. Which— hugs aren't very unusual. Liam's always the last one to return home on weekdays, and Harry's a very affectionate person. He even kisses his forehead and giggles childishly.

"Happy birthday, Li!" he laughs.

Liam grins and rubs the small of his back. The silk fabric of his pink blouse glides beneath his palms. "Thanks, Harry."

"How was work?"

Liam shrugs and takes off his jacket, hanging it up on the coat rack. He toes off his shoes and kicks them next to the ever growing pile of dirty Vans and Yves Saint Laurent boots. Harry works at a nail salon downtown making minimum wage, but somehow he manages to afford fancy designer clothes. 

"It was okay, I guess," he mumbles. "Mostly just boring."

Harry tilts his head. "Well, I'm gonna make you dinner later to make you feel better. What do you want to eat?"

"I'll let you choose. Everything you make is delicious," Liam chuckles, running a hand soothingly through Harry's loose curls.

Harry smiles proudly, leaning into his touch like a playful kitten. "Okay."

"Where's Louis, anyway?" Liam asks, looking around with confusion.

Harry bites his lip and tucks a stray ringlet behind his ear. "He's at the store. He'll be home soon."

Liam gulps. Everything about Harry is beautiful.

"Oh, okay," Liam says after a few seconds of silence. His hands feel clammy and his stomach tightens. "I, uh. I'm gonna go watch TV or something." He thumbs over his shoulder towards the living room.

"Alright," Harry says, eyes twinkling. "I'm think I might take a nap or something."

Liam nods wordlessly and walks over to the couch, collapsing with a sigh. He watches as Harry disappears into their bedroom, swaying his hips with each step. He stares at his arse, plump and firm in his black skinny jeans. His blouse fits him perfectly and shows his perky nipples, tenting the pretty fabric. Liam thinks about sucking them and biting them until Harry's a whimpering, blubbering mess writhing on the bed.

Guilt rushes into his brain. It's not that Liam actually _likes_ Harry, emotionally speaking. His feelings towards Harry are strictly platonic. But he's infatuated with him. He can't help it.

And Louis is undeniably sexy, too. Sometimes he stares at Louis's arse or watches the way his biceps flex when he stretches every morning. His best mates are incredibly fit. It's really not his fault that he fantasizes about them.

A few minutes later, Louis walks in the front door carrying a plastic bag in his hand. He smiles widely. "Hello, birthday boy!" he says loudly, kicking off his shoes.

Liam groans with annoyance. "I'm _so_ old."

"Not as old as me, mate," Louis teases, tossing him the plastic bag. It lands perfectly in Liam's lap.

Liam frowns and narrows his eyes at the object. There's a cardboard box inside, but it feels light. It's not very heavy.

"What is this?" Liam asks suspiciously.

Louis smirks. And— oh no. That's never a good sign.

" 's a present."

Liam huffs and opens the bag, revealing a box of magnum condoms. He stares in awe and blinks with confusion, looking up at Louis like he's lost his mind. Which, maybe he has.

"What the fuck?" he asks at loss of words.

Louis snickers. "They're for tonight."

Liam swallows nervously. "Tonight?"

"I want you to fuck my boyfriend," Louis says blatantly, hands on his hips. He's staring down at Liam as he sits on the couch, frozen in shock.

Liam's mouth gapes open. "Pardon?"

"C'mon, mate. I know you want to," Louis persists. "Harry's been wanting to have a threesome with you since the day we first met and, to be honest, so have I."

Liam scoffs and tosses the box of condoms aside, discarding them on the other side of the sofa. "You're insane," he says, blushing.

"Don't pretend like you don't want this. I know you do," Louis says, voice low and seductive. It sends a shiver down Liam's spine. "It'll be fun. I'll tell you what to do. I've seen your cock, mate, and you're even bigger than me. You'll stretch Harry out so good. You want this just as much as I do."

Liam's díck gives an interested twitch in his trousers. He can feel himself sweating with nervousness. He stares into Louis's piercing blue eyes.

"And what about Harry? Does he even want this?" he asks doubtfully, toying with his hands.

"I already talked to him about it. He wants it," Louis assures. "He's a people-pleaser. He wants to give you the best birthday ever."

"But—"

"C'mon," Louis says, rolling his eyes. He grabs the condoms and takes Liam's hand. He pulls him towards their bedroom. "He's waiting for you."

Before Liam can ask him what he means, he opens the door. The sight in front of him makes his cock stiffen.

Harry's positioned on their king-sized bed on his hands and knees, bum facing the door. And, okay. Clearly they planned all of this beforehand. He's completely naked. His face is tilted downward, so he's staring at the sheets. His brunet hair is draped down his back in loose curls. From the doorway, Liam can tell that his breathing is slow and shallow.

And to top it all off, he's wearing a buttplug. And not just any buttplug— one with a pink jewel at the base, nestled securely between his cheeks.

"Holy fuck," Liam says out loud, eyes wide.

"Such a good boy," Louis praises, perching at the edge of the mattress. He brushes a hand softly over his cheek. Harry preens at the compliment and smiles. "You stretched yourself out for Liam, didn't you? Got yourself all worked up."

Harry nods. "Wanna be good for you, Daddy. And Liam."

"You are good, baby. You're so good," Louis hums. He gives Liam a quick glance, who's still standing motionlessly across the room in complete shock. His cock is hard and full, bulging in his black trousers. "You got Liam so hard. Do you want his big cock?"

"Yes, Daddy," Harry croaks. His own erection looks pink and painful, throbbing between his legs. His thighs are shaking with anticipation.

Louis smirks and kisses his boyfriend rather suddenly, sloppy and careless. When he breaks the snog, biting Harry's bottom lip between his teeth, his eyes are glossy and desperate. Liam watches them hungrily, absentmindedly palming himself through his trousers. He's never felt like this before.

"C'mon then, Liam," Louis says sharply. His voice is even and controlled. He tosses Liam the box of condoms. "Enjoy your present."

Liam wastes no time shedding his clothes. He clumsily undoes his tie and throws it on the ground. Then he unbuttons his collared shirt and takes off his trousers and underwear in one swift motion. He peels off his socks as well, feeling hot and flustered. He quickly rips open the box of condoms and takes one of the packets, tearing it with his teeth. He slides it over his fully hard dick and leaves some slack at the tip.

Meanwhile, Harry peers over his shoulder and watches him eagerly. Louis's holding his hand and rubbing his thumb over his tattooed skin to calm him down. To keep him grounded. Louis's always been good at bringing him back to reality.

Liam steps closer to the bed until his knees knock against the mattress. "I, um. Do you want me to open you up more, or—"

"No," Harry begs, shaking his head. And, oh my god. His voice already sounds wrecked and needy. "Just fuck me."

So Liam climbs on the bed and takes out the plug slowly, pinching the jeweled base between his fingers. He sets the plug aside. His hole clenches around nothing, trying to find the plug's girth. Liam wonders how long he's been wearing it. Maybe all day.

"He wants you," Louis insists, licking his lips.

Liam can feel his heartbeat pounding against his ribcage. He lines up with Harry's stretched hole, pressing his tip against him. Harry whimpers in the back of his throat and tries pushing backwards. Liam grabs his dick and guides himself inside, inch by inch. Harry's mouth drops open in ecstasy.

"Liam," he moans, "so big."

His cock is thicker and longer than the plug, going deeper and stretching him further. The burn is addictive. The slight pain makes Harry's eyes water, but Louis just hushes him and strokes his cheek. His touch makes him relax instantly.

"Do you wanna stop, love?" Louis asks apprehensively.

"No," Harry groans, eyes pinched shut. "He feels so good, Daddy."

Liam takes that as permission to go further, pushing into his tight wet heat until he's balls deep. Harry's back arches with need. He whines desperately and subtly rocks his arse against him, wanting him to move.

Liam grabs his pale hips firmly and starts thrusting into him. He brushes against his prostate with each stroke, tearing broken moans out of Harry's wrecked throat. He's even tighter and hotter than he expected. He feels as slick as a girl, if not even wetter. He hammers into him relentlessly, relishing the sweet noises that pour from Harry's pink lips.

Briefly, he glances at Louis. At some point he'd taken off his jeans and white t-shirt, leaving him in just his boxers. He's hard and biting his lip, holding his boyfriend's hand as Liam fucks him roughly. The bed creaks beneath them.

"I'm gonna fill your mouth, okay?" Louis prompts.

Harry cries out desperately. "Please, Daddy."

So Louis kneels in front of him and pushes down his boxers mid-thigh. He takes his cock in his hand and Harry chases after his dick with his lips, making his jaw go slack. Liam grunts at the sight and thrusts into him faster, digging his nails into his lovehandles.

"There you go," Louis purrs, guiding his cock past his strawberry lips.

Harry whimpers and takes Louis's cock into his mouth. His lack of gag reflex is incredibly hot. With each of Liam's thrusts, Harry's body surges forward and he chokes on Louis's cock, but that only makes him more determined.

"Slower, Liam," Louis commands.

Liam obeys and decreases his speed, making his thrusts shallow and steady. Harry moans around Louis's cock. The vibrations make Louis bite his lip and curse under his breath. He grabs Harry's long hair and tugs on it, causing him to moan again.

"You like this, baby?" Louis teases. Harry looks up at him with shiny eyes and abused lips, pleasurable tears stained down his pink cheeks. He's completely overwhelmed. The two most important men in his life are both inside of him, sharing this intimate moment.

Liam's thrusts become sloppy and hurried. The sounds of slapping skin, Harry's slurping lips, and intermixed moans fill the atmosphere.

"You're so hard, baby," Louis grumbles, staring at Harry's erection. He's leaking precome. It actually looks kinda painful. "Are you gonna come for me, darling? Can you come without touching yourself? You're making Daddy and Liam so proud. Being so good for us."

Harry cries out in pleasure and orgasms on command, spurting out slow dribbles of come. He still continues to suck Louis's cock as he comes down from his high, as if it's become second nature, some kind of instinct in the back of his mind. He clenches on Liam's cock and pulses around him.

"Fuck, H-Harry," Liam stutters before coming inside of him, emptying his load into the condom.

Harry collapses to his forearms, his face turned sideways against the bed sheets. Louis's cock pops out of his mouth, wet and shiny. Harry's hair is sweaty and sticks to his temples. His lips are red and covered in a mixture of spit and Louis's precome. His back rises and falls rapidly, his breath fast and unsteady.

Liam presses a soft kiss to Harry's back before pulling out. He takes off the condom and tosses it in the bin next to the bed. Before he can react, Louis is crawling behind Harry and sliding inside his tight heat. Harry whimpers at the familiar feeling and pushes back against him. His softened cock gives a small twitch.

He thrusts a few more times before coming without a condom, filling him up. Harry whines and scrunches his face. He can feel his boyfriend's warm come inside of him.

Louis huffs proudly and pulls out his limp cock. He grabs the jeweled plug and glides it back into his stretched hole, keeping his load inside. He rubs his palm against Harry's arse soothingly. He can see red marks on his hips from Liam's harsh nails.

"You were so good, baby," Louis reassures.

Liam nods in agreement and curls up next to Harry, chest heaving with exhaustion. Maybe he _is_ getting old and worn-out, after all.

Louis picks up his discarded t-shirt and cleans off Harry's tummy, carefully avoiding his sensitive dick. Harry hums with gratitude and nuzzles his face against Liam's shoulder. Liam grins and rubs his back softly, feeling his smooth, warm skin. Louis lies on the other side of Harry, wrapping an arm around his pudgy waist. Harry is sandwiched between them with a tired smile on his face. His lashes flutter beautifully as he looks up at Liam with admiration. 

"Happy birthday, Li," Harry says, voice raspy. 

"Thank you," Liam replies, staring at his two best friends lovingly. He feels warm and tingly with happiness. "This was the best birthday ever."


End file.
